Our Wierd Life
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: It's the sequel to Pain Isn't an Option. It's set around 14 years later. And It's a Kogan and A Jarlos! :D I hope you all like it as much as the first one! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_So I decided last night after reading all the loving reviews from the story Pain Isn't an Option… I decided to write a sequel! :D I want lots of love! :D_

Em's POV

"Daddy! I can't find my bag!" I yelled up from the foot of the stairs, up to my parents' room.

"Em... your father is trying to get some sleep... He was up all night throwing up..." My step-dad, Kendall, said yawing as he moseyed down the stairs.

"Oh... sorry, Kendall." I whispered. "But I need my bag... It has my homework in it... And it's been missing since daddy rearranged the house..." I explained as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Okay... okay..." Kendall swiped his long blonde hair back into a low ponytail and placed a beanie over his head. That dreaded beanie collection he owned, was just a fashion no no. "Let's get searching." He grabbed my wrist and we started to search for my missing bag. We searched all over the living room and the basement.

"Curses!" He slumped on the couch and rubbed his head. I sat next to my exhausted father. "Why did you have to so smart like your father... if you were more like me you would put your homework off till the night before..."

"What about smart like her father?" A voice asked from behind us.

"Daddy!" I ran over and hugged my other father. He spun me around and sat me down. I smiled up to him. "Do you know where my bag is?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He chuckled and walked over to the hall closet. "Here Emery." He reached in the closet and handed me my bag.

"Thanks daddy!" I ran up the stairs to start my homework.

Kendall's POV

"Gosh Logie... There is no way Emery and I would even function without you. And that's why I'm taking you to the doctor to see why you are so sick." I wrapped my sickly husband in my arms.

"Kenny... I just have a cold... who's the one with the medical license?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Okay..." I smiled and embraced my husband. "You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Uhm... my day off?" Logan scratched his head.

"Really? You don't know?" I asked shocked... Even I remembered.

"Of course I know! It's our 9th anniversary you silly goof!" Logan jumped onto me, wrapping his legs around my waist. "Why would I forget? I'm not a horrible husband."

"I know hunni. I love you!" I kissed him passionately.

"Uhm… should I come back later?" Emery asked from the hall.

"Yeah…" I nodded, as Logan got down. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same.

"No hunni, sorry." He smiled softly at her.

"I need help with my homework." She said holding one of her textbooks.

"Oh I'll help with that!" I said before Logan could say anything.

"You sure Kendall? It's Pre Bio-Med.…" She showed me the textbook cover.

"Here Logan…" I lightly pushed her towards Logan. Logan quickly scanned the problem and pointed out her mistake.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled.

"Hey Em?" I asked. "Will you go get your uncles up for me?"

"Sure Kendall." She smiled and ran off.

Em's POV

I placed my book on the coffee table and retreated to the third level of the house. "Uncle James! Uncle Carlos! Time to get up! Dad said!" I pounded on the door of my uncles' room and stood waiting for a few seconds. "Come on guys it's like noon…" I opened the door to see my Uncle James have my Uncle Carlos pinned down on his stomach. I screamed as I witnessed my two uncles in the midst of passion. "UGH!" I covered my eyes as they screamed.

"Emery!" Uncle James threw a pillow at me.

"EW!" I ran out and slammed the door before the pillow hit me.

"What's going on?" My parents ran up the stairs. I just blushed and covered my face as the door opened.

"God… couldn't you have like waited like 5 extra minutes?" Uncle James asked as he tugged up his pants.

"Sorry you had to see that Emery…" Uncle Carlos blushed as he pulled on a shirt.

"It's fine." I blushed.

"Emery… please go down stairs." Kendall asked me.

"Okay Kendall…" I turned and ran down to the living room to try and forget the things that I had witnessed.

Logan's POV

"What is wrong with you two?" Kendall hit them both lightly on the arm. "She is only a kid!"

"Well Kenny… She is turning sixteen in a week. Maybe we should talk to her…" I suggested.

"Talk to her about what? Sex?" He asked, shocked.

"Well she will be having it in the next few years…" James muttered.

"Don't even say that!" Kendall grabbed James by the collar. "Don't talk about my little girl like that!"

"Kenny… hunni… she isn't a baby anymore… she is almost grown." I said as I pulled his hand away from James' shirt.

"I know… I just don't want her to grow up to fast." He sighed.

"I understand. I don…" I paused as a rush of nausea flooded over me. I pushed past Carlos and into their bathroom before I emptied my stomach.

"Logie!" Kendall ran in and kneeled next to me.

"Take me to the doctors…" I muttered.

"You okay Logan?" Carlos asked from the doorway. I shook my head before the nausea took over again.

Once it was over I stood, with the help of Kendall and washed my face off.

"James… Carlos… will you stay here with Emery?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Sure." James nodded.

"Where ya going daddy?" Emery appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"To the doctor." Kendall answered for me.

"Are you okay daddy?" She asked more concerned.

"Yeah. It's just a cold." I smiled and hugged her goodbye as Kendall and I got in the car.

Carlos' POV

"Do you think Logan is okay?" I whispered to James.

"Yeah it's probably just the flu." He whispered back.

"I can hear you… you know that right?" Emery looked up from her spot on the other end of the couch. "I think daddy is really sick. I used to get the flu all the time… and I never was this nauseous."

"Logan's gonna be fine." I slid over and hugged the worried girl.

"Thanks Uncle Carlos." She smiled.

"So again… I'm sorry for ruining things for you this morning." She said after a minute of silence.

"Oh… that… it's fine. You didn't know." I mumbled.

"Maybe you two should get a sign like daddy has on his door." Emery said.

"That would be a good idea." James said, standing. "I'll be back." He ran off and came back with construction paper and scissors and a sharpie.

-**DO NO ENTER**-

It read. Then James cut it out and made it into a door hanger.

"There." He smiled and ran up to put on the door.

"He's such a goof." Emery giggled.

"But he's my goof." I smiled.

"Uncle Carlos, why did you pick Uncle James?" She asked.

"I just saw him as the man I wanted to be with my entire life." I sighed nostalgically.

"Oh. That's what daddy said when I first asked him about him and Kendall." She said.

"Have you ever walked in on Logan and Kendall before?" I asked.

"Only once… I was 13 and it was right before they got the sign." She said as the front door open, and Kendall and Logan walked in, shocked.

"DADDY!" Emery stood up and ran to Logan.

"What did the doctor say?" James asked, walking down the stairs.

"Emery…" Logan started… "Guys… I'm pregnant."

_Yeah… I'm just gonna stop there… I'll post chapters once ppl review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_I think I'm gonna like this story. :D I just need more reviews... hopefully from the ppl who read the first one :D_

Em's POV

"Pregnant? Uhm... is that even possible?" I stood, shocked, in front of my two male parents.

"I guess so... Emery... you're gonna be a big sister." Kendall smiled.

"Hmm... okay then." Uncle James shrugged as a smile spread across his face.

"YAY! A baby!" Uncle Carlos giggled and pounced on dad.

"Well I have to go finish my homework now..." I said quickly and ran up to my room. 'A baby? I didn't think I would ever have a sibling...' I sighed and sat in my bubble chair and opened my laptop.

-One new message-

_**JT10101**_: Hey there.

**EM44962**: Hey Jace! How are you? Having fun back in Minnesota? I miss you…

**JT10101**: I've only been gone like a month. But it would be better if you were here with me. You could warm me up... ;)

**EM44962**: You know I couldn't, I still have school.

**JT10101**: Well still it would have been fun.

**EM44962**: I know...

**JT10101**: You okay? You seem upset.

**EM44962**: Well I just found out that I'm gonna be a big sister... And I'm not sure how to feel about that.

**JT10101**: Wait don't you have two dads? How's that possible.

**EM44962**: Gawd... like I even know. They just told me. They didn't explain or anything. But Kendall seemed happy... and I mean it is gonna be really cool to have a little brother or sister...

**JT10101**: It'll all work out, I'm sure.

"Emery! Can you come down here please!" Kendall's voice floated up the stairs and through my door.

**EM44962**: Thanks Jace. I love you. I have to go.

**JT10101: **Love you to Emery. I'll be home before you know it. Bye. (**JT10101** is now offline)

I closed my laptop, and walked down stairs to where the family was located.

"Hey... Emery... are you okay?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine dad..." I kept my gaze on the floor as I sat in a chair.

"Dad? Not daddy? Emery... hunni... Tell me what's wrong. Please." Dad kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin.

"I..." I sniffed. "I don't know how to react to you having a baby..." I rubbed my eyes.

"I understand, I was really scared when the doctor told me." He hugged me. "Then Kendall told me that he was so excited and happy, that all my fears went away." I looked up at Kendall.

"That works for you dad... but there is no one to convince me things won't change... Dad you're already gone alot because of work... and now you'll be even busier with this baby." I sighed and pushed my father from my grasp. "I just need some time to think..." I stood. "I'll be over at Sara's house." I grabbed my car keys and walked into the garage.

Kendall's POV

"Wait! Emery!" Logan raced after her.

"Just let her go." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be back."

"Okay…" He sighed and shut the door. "Well I'm gonna go make us some lunch… what do you…" He swooned and fell into my arms.

"Logan! You are way to worked up. You go take a nap. I'll make lunch for me and the guys. And I'll make you some soup or something." I walked him up the stairs to the bedroom to go lay down.

"I'm not to hungry." He said as I left the room.

"Okay then." I smiled and shut the door.

"Well thanks for the offer of lunch… but James and I are gonna go out." Carlos said as I returned to the living room.

"Okay then. Have fun." I waved as they left. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until I saw a familiar face.

"Jo…" I whispered as I watched her 16-year-old self. I watched for an hour or so, as I remembered that familiar smile.

"Kendall? Dad?" Emery walked into the living room.

"Logan is asleep." I smiled to her.

"Oh." She sat next to me. "What you watching?"

"An old show that an old friend of mine starred in." I pointed to the TV. "That's her. That's Jo."

"She's very pretty. Hey Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"You weren't always gay were you?"

"Well I started dating Logan when I was 14 so yeah kinda…" I shrugged.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong Emmie?" I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Will the baby call you, and dad both daddy?"

"Probably… why?"

"Well it's just I never did… and I wasn't sure."

"You did once you know…" I smiled at her.

"I did?" She sat up.

"Yeah, You were like 7 I think. Right after I asked Logan to marry me. And you were playing at the park with some other kids. And I hollered for you and you called me daddy then ran to me." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't remember that." She looked up at me.

"Heh… it's okay. After that I thought you would just start calling me that. But then you went back to Kendall. And I just always answered to that."

"I never knew you wanted me to call you dad. I would have." She leaned against my chest. "I'm sorry Kendall."

"It's okay." I kissed her head. "You know. That day you called me daddy, was one of the happiest days of my life."

"It was?" She looked up at me. Her deep brown eyes reminding me of Logan's

"Yeah. It made me so happy."

"But then I kept calling you Kendall… I wish I could have always made you happy." A tear escaped her eyes. I rubbed it away, and shook my head.

"You make me happy. Just with other things. Like being so smart like Logan and being such a kind girl."

"I'm glad I make you happy still."

"Of course. You're my baby girl. And no matter what, you will always be my baby girl. Even when you're my age." I pushed her to arm length. "I love you, you know that right?"

She smiled and hugged me tightly and nuzzled into my chest.

"I know. And I love you too… Daddy Kendall."

I smiled as tears fell. I tightened my grip and held her as she slept.

A few seconds later I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Logan, with tears streaming down his face.

"So I'm guessing you heard all that?" I chuckled lightly as he nodded. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

Logan's POV

"You think she hates the baby?" I asked.

"No, she'll love the baby." He kissed my cheek. "Well I should put her to bed." He shifted her and walked slowly up the stairs.

"Hey Kenny?" I asked as the blonde plopped next to me on the couch.

"What's up hunni?" Kendall kissed my cheek. "What's on your mind babe?" He asked as I placed a hand on my flat stomach.

"I'm just kinda worried…" I sighed and leaned against Kendall.

"No need to. We have a wonderful daughter and a new baby on the way."

"I know… but I just worry."

"Logie… you always worry." I smiled at my husband.

"Hey Hey!" Carlos' voice ran though the silent house.

"SHH!" Kendall hushed at Carlos.

"Sorry…" He smiled sheepishly.

"So did you and James have fun out?" I asked.

"Yeah!" James smiled and sat on the love seat adjacent from Kendall and I.

"We just went to the park and got some food." Carlos shrugged and sat in James lap. Carlos wrapped an arm around James neck, allowing his hand to dangle over his shoulder. Carlos' wedding ring shimmered in the sunlight. James fiddled with it and it made Carlos laugh.

"Logan… You okay?" Carlos gave me a strange look.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I shook my head. 'I'm just kinda tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed." I stood and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Night Logie."

"Night guys." I hurried up the stairs. Collapsing on my bed, I hung my head in my hands and cried.

Carlos' POV

"Logan?" I stuck my head in the dark room and saw the faint silhouette on Logan. "Hey what's wrong?" I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Carlos… I'm just so scared… I saw how you and James look so happy just how thinks are with you two, and Kendall is happy. But I'm scared and Emery doesn't seem thrilled at all… I just have this feeling that this baby just isn't a good idea." He sobbed on my shoulder.

"Logan… Look at me." He placed a hand on my cheek. "You're my closest friend and like a brother to me. This baby is gonna be the best thing for the 3 of you. I can tell. Kendall won't stop smiling and Emery, she wants to have a little sibling… she just is kinda shocked at the moment. Okay? Everything will be perfect and this baby will get here and make our family of 5 that much stronger!" I explained to him.

"Thanks Carlitos…" Logan scruffed my hair. "Well I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Night Logan." I smiled and left.

"Uncle Carlos?" I heard Emery's voice.

"Hey…" I opened her door and saw her up and on her computer.

"Is dad okay? I heard you and him talking."

"He is just really stressed. He thinks you don't want a new baby in the family." I told her.

"He thinks that?" She asked shocked.

"I love dad! And I'm so excited that dad and Kendall are having a baby. It's just…" She paused as James ran in the room.

"Carlos! There you are. Come with me." He ran in and grabbed my wrist, thus pulling me off the bed and out the door.

"What? What did you want? I was having a conversation with our niece…" I scolded, as he pulled me down the stairs to where Logan and Kendall were standing. "Wow you woke Logan up to? What's so dang important that you had to wake him up?" I asked.

"Sorry… But the four of us just got letters in the mail." He shoved a letter in my hands. I turned it over.

_-From Gustavo Rouque and Kelly Wainwright_

_-To Carlos Garcia_

I opened it along with the others and they all seemed to gasp at the same time as we read the letters contents.

_-To Carlos Garcia,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Gustavo Rouque and Kelly Wainwright on the 14__th__ of March at 12:00 p.m._

"Oh my…" Kendall dropped his letter and covered his mouth.

"Well that was unexpected…" James shrugged.

"I never knew they were together." Logan laughed to himself.

I just sat my letter on the table and walked over to James. "Well everyone needs love. Even Gustavo." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled back and hugged me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_I love all the reviews! :D keep them coming!_

Logan's POV

"Hey dad?" I groaned, as my dream was cut short. I opened my eyes as I heard Emery's voice. "Dad? Dad... DAD!"

"What Emery... What?" I asked looking up as my door opened.

"Oh you were asleep... I'm sorry. I'll go find Kendall..."

"No. I'm up..." I sighed and sat up slowly. "Ugh..." I placed a hand on my lower back to support myself.

"Here let me help." She grabbed my free hand and pulled gently. "Dad your belly is getting bigger and bigger by the day.

"Yeah. Heh." I chuckled and rubbed it. It wasn't a major bump but it was noticeable.

"Hey Logie..." Kendall walked in the open door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." I smiled and walked over to my husband.

"Okay Logie." He glanced over at Emery. "Hey, we need to get ready. It's already 9. We have to be at the shelter by noon." Kendall said grabbing my suit.

"Oh thanks." I smiled as I took it from him.

"Well I should go get ready." Emery smiled and left.

"Want some help?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." I smiled and pulled on my dress pants. "Well at least they still button." I chuckled and stared down at my stomach.

"Heh... I can't believe it's only been a few months or more and you are already showing..." Kendall crouched down and layed his head on my kinda swollen tummy. "Hi baby... It's your daddy... I love you..." He finished with a kiss. "Here." He handed me my white tanktop and my button down shirt.

"Thanks." I pulled them on and grabbed my socks and shoes. "I'm glad I can still bend enough to put these on."

"I would've done it." He smiled and tied my left shoe.

"Thank you." I smiled as he stood. "I had a dream last night..." I stated as I pulled on my jacket.

"I think everyone does..." Kendall smirked.

"No it was the day of our wedding..." I smiled as he looked up from my shoe.

"Our wedding?"

"Yeah it was just the memory…" I sighed. "When I wasn't fat…" I pouted.

"You're not fat. It's the baby…" He kissed my head and pulled on his own suit jacket. "Come on." He grabbed my hand.

Emery's POV

I ran down the stairs and pulled on my shoes. My soft pick dress came to right below my knees and my black heels matched the tiny black flowers on the dress.

"Guys! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Kendall ran next to me and screamed up the stairs. "CARLOS! JAMES! LET"S GO!"

"Okay, okay. Geeze!" Uncle James and Uncle Carlos ran down the stairs in their own suits.

"Let's go." Dad said heading out to the cars. "Wanna drive?" He tossed me the keys.

"Sure." I smiled and slid into the driver seat. Kendall sat in the back and dad took his spot next to me. I waved to my uncles in the car in front of ours.

"Follow us." Uncle James yelled out the window.

"Kay." I started it and pulled out after my uncles.

"You're getting good." Kendall commented.

"Thanks." I smiled and kept my eyes on Uncle James' car. Dad hit the button and a CD started to play.

_Oh oh ohh oh!_

Dad turned in his seat to face Kendall. And Kendall's smile got huge.

_Oh oh ohh oh!_

_Oh oh ohh oh!_

And they started to sing along.

_Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go big time!_

And Dad turned up the volume and we were close enough to Uncle James' car that he heard. Soon they, to, were singing along.

_What you want, what you feel_  
_Never quit, and make it real_  
_When you roll big time_

_Hey, hey, listen to your heart now_  
_Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?_  
_Hey, hey, better take your shot now_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

As I drove and listened to my family sing along to their number one hit single. I chuckled at how silly they looked. We drove past people who were staring and a few kids were singing along. Probably old fans.

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_  
_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_  
_If you want it all, lay it on the line_  
_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time_

_Step it up, getting gear_  
_Go for broke, make it clear_  
_Gotta go big time_

Even after 9 years they could still sing so well. Like they never stopped.

_Make it work, get it right_  
_Change the world over night_  
_Gotta dream big time_

_Hey, hey, give it all you got now_  
_Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?_  
_Hey, hey, finish what you start now_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_  
_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_  
_If you want it all, lay it on the line_  
_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time_

They just all took turns singing their old parts. Going from car to car. I never realized how well Kendall could sing. And Uncle James just had the most beautiful voice.

_Look around_  
_Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow_  
_Look around_  
_Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams_

_You and I_  
_Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town_  
_We can fly_  
_Now our feet are off the ground and never look down_

_Welcome to the big time_  
_All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine_  
_Welcome to the good times_  
_Life will never be the same_

The song continued as we pulled into the parking lot of the shelter. The four just kept singing, their voices harmonizing together.

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_  
_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_  
_If you want it all, lay it on the line_  
_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time_

_Oh oh ohh oh_

_Oh oh ohh oh_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_  
_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!_

"Not that song!" An overweight man in a tux ran over to the cars.

"GUSTAVO!" The four yelled and ran over and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Dogs!" He paused, "Boys… down." He stated and the four let go. He straightened his dark blue tie and adjusted his tux coat.

"Heya, Mr. Rocque." I got out of the car and walked over to the large man, smiled.

"Hello Emery. Look at how you've grown." He smiled back.

"Where's Kelly?" Uncle Carlos asked.

"Not here you dork." Dad chuckled.

"Oh she ditched?" His face went sad. "I'm so sorry Gustavo." He placed a hand on the older mans shoulder.

Gustavo just slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"No Carlos… She hasn't arrived yet. Gustavo can't see her yet." Dad explained.

"Ohh…" Carlos sighed.

"Logan… You look different." Gustavo said.

"Uhm…" Dad mumbled. "Well."

I chuckled and saw a big white van approach. I managed to escape my family and I hurried over to the van.

"Kelly…" I whispered at the woman.

"Oh Emery!" She hurried over in her heels and gave me a big hug. "How are you?"

"Good." I said as I looked over her beautiful dress. It was white but had dark blue lace on the torso and sleeves were made with the same dark blue lace. "Kelly. Your dress is beautiful."

"Kelly! There's a problem…" A woman in a dark blue bride's maid dress ran over.

"What is it?" She asked slightly frantic.

"Your sister hasn't shown up." The woman said.

"She has to! She's my maid of honor!" Kelly yelled. Then she glanced over at me. "Give me Sofie's dress!" She instructed, and grabbed my arm. Grabbing the dress from the other woman she shoved it in my hands. "Put this on. It's your size." She said and pushed me in the large van. I quickly did as told and changed to the plain dark blue dress. As I emerged I saw dad and Kendall talking to Kelly. They turned and gasped as I stood and smoothed the dress.

"What, it looks bad?" I asked and glanced down at my black shoes.

"No… Emery… you look beautiful." Dad covered his mouth.

"Thanks…" I blushed.

"Here are your flowers." The other woman said and handed me a bouquet of dark blue and white flowers.

"Thank you." I smiled to the woman. She handed Kelly her flowers and we heard the music start.

"See you after hunni." Dad kissed my head and left with Kendall to sit down.

The other woman, who was Kelly's sister, Michelle, lined up at the end on the isle. Gustavo's niece and cousin walked down the isle, the little girl scattering petals of the dark blue flowers. Gustavo's younger brother, Jacob linked his arm with mine as Michelle and Gustavo's older brother, Levi, walked down towards Gustavo.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Mmhm." I nodded as we started walking down the isle. I smiled at dad, who decided that he needed pictures. Kendall gave me a thumbs up. As I took my spot next to Michelle, a woman in the front row gave me a rude look. I ignored it and heard the music change to the wedding march. I watched as Kelly walked down the isle with her father. Glancing over at Gustavo, he looked like he was gonna break down into tears. As her father gave her away, the woman in the front row stood up and gave her a kiss also. I figured it out that it was her mother, and I turned my attention over to my dad, Kendall and my uncles. Dad had tears in his eyes, and Kendall smiled over at me. As the priest talked I saw Uncle Carlos stand with his phone to his ear and walk off, away from the wedding. I saw him in the distance. He looked upset from the way he was walking around and throwing his hands in the air. He closed his phone and quickly returned to his seat. He turned to James and I saw tear streaks on his face. James hugged him.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and I looked over at Kelly and Gustavo as they shared a kiss as man and wife. I clapped and linked arms with Jacob and followed after Michelle and Levi.

"Oh hunni!" Dad ran over after I placed my flowers with the others. "You looked so pretty."

"Thanks." I smiled and I saw Kelly talking to her mom. "Hey dad…" I glanced around. "Where's Uncle James? And Uncle Carlos?"

"Something happened, and Carlos needed to go home." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around dad's waist. I looked back over to Kelly and her mother was giving me a dirty look once again. As she walked away I approached Kelly.

"Hey Kelly. Did I do something to you're mother? She keeps giving me dirty looks." I asked the new bride.

"Not that I know of." She shrugged and then turned her head as we heard yelling.

Kendall's POV

"You need to leave. You two and that girl who filled in at the reception." A older woman came up to Logan and I as we talked about how cute Em looked.

"Excuse me?" I said and she looked angry.

"We don't want your kind at this wedding." She spat.

"Mother!" Kelly ran over with Emery.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"This woman wants us to leave." Dad said angrily. "Because we are gay."

"Kelly, I'm not sure who invited these people, but I'm sure gonna get them out." She said.

"Mother! I invited them here!" Kelly stood upset.

"What's going on here?" Gustavo walked up.

"Well," I started, "Your _charming_ mother-in-law is trying to make us leave. Because we are gay."

"Why? You have no reason to kick them out. These boys are like our family!" He bellowed. "And you may be the mother of my wife but I am the man here. And I will decide who will get kicked out."

"Well I never…" She stood shocked.

I smiled at Gustavo as my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Carlos. I need to three home now." He sounded like he had been crying.

"Okay… okay we'll leave now." I said and shut my phone. "Well Gustavo, It was great to see you again, We really have to meet up again. But Carlos called and said he needs us home."

"I hope everything is okay." Kelly said.

"Bye Kelly." Emery smiled and handed her the dress back.

"No keep it."

"Thank you." Em smiled and hugged Kelly. "Bye Gustavo." She hugged him.

Emery walked to the car and I saw Kelly's mom walking to hers, which was just down a ways from ours. I grabbed Logan's arm.

"Hey! Mrs. Wainwright!" I yelled after her. She turned to face Logan and I, and I placed a big, huge, sloppy kiss on his lips. She gasped. "HAVE A GOOD DAY!" I yelled once I broke the kiss. We laughed and ran to the car. I glanced out the window and saw Kelly and Gustavo laughing at her mother, still standing there in complete and utter shock.

Logan's POV

As we walked through the door, I heard frantic talking in Spanish. "Carlos?" I walked in the living room to see the Latino sobbing and talking on his cell phone. He held up a finger and then said something before hanging up. I slid off my jacket and sat on the couch.

"Logan!" He collapsed in my lap and sobbed. I waved a hand at Kendall and Emery, who were watching from the doorway, to go upstairs and let us have some time.

"What's wrong?" I asked once they had gone.

"Logan, it's horrible! My papi called me and told me that my sister, Angelina, and her husband passed away last night in a car crash…" He paused as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh Carlos." I hugged him, and placed a hand on his head as tears wetted my shirt.

"But I guess they had a baby, he is 3 weeks I think, and he miraculously survived. But I'm written down as his god father." He stated.

"Wait, Like you are next in line for custody?" I asked, trying to comprehend it all.

"Exactly." He paused as James ran down with two suitcases. "And now I have go all the way to Minnesota to get him." Carlos stood and wiped his eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" I stood with him.

"Well the adoption process will take a week. So I guess two weeks." He said counting his fingers.

"Wait, James… Are you gonna adopt this baby along with Carlos?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We plan to get him a new birth certificate. With a new name and our names on it. Instead of my sisters. It was my papi's idea." Carlos said.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." I smiled. "Kendall, Emery, and I will repaint and get new furniture, for that guest room next to your room and convert it to a nursery." I smiled. "Be safe." I hugged them both and waved as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_This chapter is a filler chapter. bigtimeobsession wanted to know how Emery tied into the boys' life when they were a band. :D Enjoy! _

Emery's POV

I went up to my room after the wedding and changed my clothes. Uncle Carlos looked so upset. My dad could handle anything.

As I layed in my bed, my mind started to wander. Back to when I was younger. The first memories of living in LA.

***Flashback***

"Can I at least hear the giant turd song?" Bubie Kendall's little sister, Katie asked.

"Oh your such a turd! Oh yeah a giant turd. You look like a turd and you smell like a turd." I giggled as the doorbell rang. I stood with Katie as they danced off to get it, still singing the song.

Suddenly they all screamed and James was talking up a storm. And a large man said he was here for Bubie Kendall.

"Mrs. Knight, I wanna talk your family to LA, and produce some demo tracks, with Kendall." I sat on daddy's lap as the man talked.

"You can't be serious." Bubie Kendall said.

"It'll take 3 months," A lady said, "And we'll cover all your expenses."

"Kendall... you have a gift, you have the fire." I looked up at Logie, who shrugged at me. "You also have anger management issues, Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have 5 houses!"

I gasped as the large shouting man. And James started to sing a song.

"Stop it. Please don't ever do that again. Thank you." James stopped and I giggled slightly.

"Kendall, we have traveled to over 22 cities, we have auditioned over 20 thousand people. And Gustavo's picked you." The lady said. Daddy's eyes got big.

"But I'm not a singer." Bubie Kendall stated.

"You sing all the time," Katie said. "In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night."

"You sing to Emmie too." Daddy smiled.

"No I don't..."

"Yes you do hunni." Bubie Kendall's mom said.

"When you shovel the driveway, When you answer the door 2 minutes ago." Katie continued.

"But that's not singing."

"Yes it is hunni." Bubie Kendall's mom said again.

"And he's always singing along o the 90's channel." Katie said.

"KATIE!" Bubie Kendall said sternly.

"So what do you say Kendall? Wanna be molded and shaped into a big 'ol star? By the Gustavo Rocque?" The large man asked.

The guys all exchanged glances. I just sat there staring at Bubie Kendall.

"No." Bubie said and the man broke his glass. I looked up at daddy and he shrugged. Carlos started to laugh.

"I'm gonna need to take a minute." The man said. The woman pulled out some money.

"This is for the tea cup." She sighed. Suddenly we heard bangs and yelling. "And the planter outside." I clung to daddy. There were more bangs and the woman placed all the money on the table. "Here's my card. If you change your mind, call. You should think about this Kendall. We leave tomorrow at 2." She smiled and left.

Katie stood, slapped him on the head, called him an idiot, took one of the money dollars the lady put down and left the room.

That next morning Daddy, James, Carlos and I went down to see Bubie Kendall at work.

"So I did the math on this whole singing thing, and Katie was right. You're an idiot." Daddy said as I played in the snow away from the carts. Daddy pushed one and it hit a banged into a car that was sitting there.

"Guys I don't wanna go to LA. And become a jerk. I wanna stay here with you jerks. And play hockey." Bubie Kendall said. I stood and brushed off my coat.

"Daddy isn't a jerk." I said pulling on his apron.

"I know..." He bent down and kissed my head. "Hey go make some snow angels over there." He told me.

"Okay." I giggled and went over to the patch of snow. Bubie Kendall and Daddy kept talking about LA... where ever that is. And Daddy, Carlos, and James kept being mean to Bubie Kendall.

I was making a tiny snowman when I heard a loud crash and saw Carlos in a cart. "Ow..." I whispered and went back to my tiny snowman.

As I played in the snow a huge long white car drove in the parking lot. And the large man got out. I ran over to daddy, who scooped me up.

"Don't think about him, think about millions of dollars."

"Think millions of girls!" Carlos said.

The man and lady approached us and we met them half way.

"Well?" The man asked.

"Okay. I'll go with you to LA and record some demos... If you take my buds and makes us a singing group." Bubie Kendall said as daddy was taking a drink of his soda.

"Cola up my nose." Daddy coughed.

"Ew..." I giggled.

"Well you guys said you would go." Bubie Kendall looked at the others.

The man said something, I didn't heard because daddy was still coughing.

The man started laughing. "I'm amazing! There's no way Gustavo Rocque is taking the 4 dogs from Minnesota to LA to make them stars!"

"So we have a deal?" Bubie Kendall asked.

"Yep!" The man said and Bubie Kendall grinned.

"Daddy, what's..." I paused as the four cheered. He swung me around.

So we got on an airplane, as daddy called it, and went to where that large scary man lived.

Bubie Kendall, Daddy, Carlos, James, and I all got in another one of those big cars and they started dancing like... well goofs.

"It's so warm." I giggled as the wind blew my hair around.

"I know!" Daddy hugged me tightly.

Bubie Kendall and the other all hung out the window and Bubie Kendall took my picture.

We arrived to our new home and the lady said something about a pool. Daddy grabbed me and ran to the pool area. As they lounged on the chairs. A girl came over to Bubie Kendall and slapped him on the face.

I grimaced and ignored what they were saying. I was to excited with the warm air and the new life we were having.

***Flashback Over***

"Hey Em!" Kendall walked into my room.

"Oh hey Kendall." I smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"Just remembering when we first moved here." I smiled.

"Oh that was a good time." He smiled.

"Yeah you had short hair." I smiled and yanked lightly on his ponytail.

"Yeah and you were just a baby." He smiled.

"Hey I was like 4." I smiled. "And I remember it quite well. I remember how much I missed you guys when you left for your tour. How I couldn't go. I was so upset."

"Oh yeah. The tour that we almost didn't have." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled and Kendall layed down on my bed next to me.

***Flashback***

"Calm down Em. They will be home soon." Mrs. Knight told me as I stood a few feet away from the door. I stood there, only 5, waiting for my family to arrive home.

"But, Daddy..." I yawned."...called last night and told me he would be home by 4... and it's..." I looked at the kitchen clock. "It's almost 9!" I cried. "Why isn't he home?" I sighed and hung my head.

The door slammed open and the four of them slammed their thing to the ground. I looked up in excitement as my eyes met daddy's.

"EMERY!" Daddy screamed my name and held out his arms.

"DADDY!" I ran over to him and he gave me the biggest hug he could. "I missed you daddy." I cried.

"I missed you to baby girl!"

"Kendall!" I reached for him.

"Hi baby!" He took me and kissed my cheeks and hugged me tightly.

"Did you guys have fun singing?" I asked once I hugged my uncles.

"It was a blast!" Uncle James smiled and picked me up. "I missed you though Emmie." I hugged him and looked over his shoulder at daddy, who was in the middle of kissing Kendall. Kendall looked over and saw me peeking. I stuck my tongue out and James sat me down.

"Isn't it your bed time baby?" Daddy asked me as I tried to stop another yawn.

"She wanted to wait for you." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall scooped me up and carried me to my shared room with Katie.

"Sing me a song... Please!" I begged.

"Okay..." Kendall smiled. "What song?" Kendall asked grabbing his guitar.

"Uhm... Mine, by Taylor Swift." I smiled. It was my new favorite, non-BTR song.

"Okay." Kendall smiled, strumming his guitar, and started to sing.

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part time, waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'_  
_Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I can see it_  
_Yes, yes,_  
_I can see it now_

I smiled as daddy started singing along.

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Daddy continued alone and Kendall nodded along to the beat.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about_

Kendall joined in and smiled over at daddy.

_Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oho, oho, oho_

Kendall got into the song as he sang.

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_  
_And everything was slippin' right out of my hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye,_  
_Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_And you took me by surprise_  
_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_  
_You said..._

Daddy sang along with Kendall as the song seemed to explain their lives well.

_"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_Hold on,_  
_Make it last,_  
_Hold on,_  
_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Do you believe it?_

_Hold on,_  
_We're gonna make it now,_  
_Hold on_  
_And I can see it yeah, yeah_  
_And I can see it now, See it now, See it now_

Kendall strummed out the last few chords to the song.

"Thank you..." I smiled sleepily.

They both kissed me and closed my door.

***Flashback Over***

"You are the best this that's ever been mine..." I hummed and Kendall looked over at me.

"I remember that song."

"Yeah you sang me that song. When you and dad got back after your tour." I smiled.

"Hey you two! Having a party with out me?" Dad walked in my room.

"Where's Carlos? Is he okay?" Kendall sat up.

"Yeah. He got a call from his father, saying that his sister died. And he has to go and get custody over his sister's baby." Dad said.

"Baby?" I stood shocked. "How old is it?"

"He is only 3 weeks old. James and Carlos are gonna go adopt the baby and make it official." Dad said happily.

"That's great!" Kendall stood. "Well not the sister dead part..."

"Come on you two. We have a room to repaint. And we have to go buy furniture for the baby."

"Okay." Kendall and I said excited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_This is gonna mostly be a Carlos and James based chapter, just because I can! :D_

Carlos' POV

As I sat in my seat, I looked out the window at the clouds and sighed. 'What if I'm not fit to be a dad?'

"You'll make a great dad." James said leaning on my shoulder. I stared in shock at him.

"I swear you read my mind." I smiled.

"Nah you're just predictable." He smiled. "Now sleep, the flight will be over soon." He snuggled up next to me and I sighed at his cuteness.

"But James, what will we name him?" I asked.

"Hmm." He sat up, fully alert now. "How about I decide on the first name, and you the middle?"

"Okay." I smiled. As I sat quietly, thinking of the perfect middle name.

"Shane." James turned to me.

"For his name?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded. "Did you think of a middle name?"

"Manuel." I said, the name finally popping into my mind. "It was my granddad's name."

"Shane Manuel Garcia. It sure has a nice ring to it." James slid his arm around my shoulders.

"We'll be landing in Minneapolis in about twenty minutes." The pilot said over an intercom.

"Twenty minutes till we land, then a half hour drive to your fathers house." James smiled and rubbed my shoulder. I laced my fingers with his. "Then we will be holding our new son."

"I know. I can't wait." I smiled and ran my thumb over his wedding band. I layed my head on his shoulder, and dozed off.

"Carlos... hunni." James shook me awake. "We're landed."

"Oh." I stood and grabbed my carry-on.

We got our bags and flagged down a taxi, to take us to our son. We drove through the familiar town and I grinned as we turned on the street I had lived on my entire life. We got out and I paid the man.

"Thanks." I smiled and approached the door to my old house. "Papi! Mami! Soy yo Carlos! Yo estoy aquí!" I hollered out as it opened.

"Oh! Carlos! Mijo!" My mother ran to me. "Come in, come in." She smiled.

"Hi Mami!" I sat my bag down and embraced her.

"Hi Mijo, James." She let go of me and hugged James tightly.

"Hi, ma." James hugged her back.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In here Mijo." She led us to the living room. As I walked over to the small bassinet in the corner, my heartbeat became erratic.

"James..." I whispered as I looked at the boy. He had thin, pitch-black hair that stuck up and deep brown eyes.

"Oh Carlos." He walked over and placed a hand over his heart. I looked at the tiny baby. He looked so similar to how I did. I scooped him up and he smiled at me.

"Hi there..." I sniffed, "Hi Shane." I lightly hugged the baby.

"Shane?" My mother said the name out loud.

"Shane Manuel." James nodded.

"After Abuelo Manny..." My mother gasped.

"Yes." I nodded to her and looked back to the baby boy. "Welcome to the family, Shane Manuel Garcia." I kissed the baby's head. I smiled to James, who hand wrapped an arm around the both of us.

"Daddy loves you." James whispered to Shane.

"Papi loves you to." I smiled.

James' POV

I jerked awake at the slightest sound of Shane crying. We had moved him to the guestroom with us.

"Hey... Hey now." I slid out of bed, trying to not wake Carlos, and tip toed over to the fussy baby. "Come on Shane. Let's get you a bottle." I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. I fixed the baby a bottle and rocked him slightly as he ate. "There you go, Shanester." I smiled down at him. His big brown eyes stared up at me in wonder.

"James?" I heard a whisper. Looking over I saw my sleepy husband leaning in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." I motioned him to come over. "He was hungry." I smiled.

"Oh." Carlos yawned.

"Hey, it's like 3 in the morning. You can go back to bed if you want." I said putting down the empty bottle and moving Shane to my shoulder.

"Nah." Carlos yawned. "I wanna see how well Daddy James does."

"Very well." I snickered and patted the baby's back till he burped. "All better." I cooed at him. "Come on Shane, you to Carlos." I grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged his sleepy butt back to bed.

"Can I hold him?" Carlos asked me, once we were back in the bedroom.

"Well yeah, he isn't just my son." I laughed and handed him the baby.

"Hola mijo, soy tu padre" He whispered to the baby. "Me comprometo a mantener a salvo."

"What did you say?" I asked, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"I told him I would always keep him safe." Carlos smiled and turned his head to face me. "I love you James. You make me so happy."

"Shane and I, will always make you happy. We'll always be here." I kissed him once he placed our sleeping son in his bed.

"I love you..." He whispered and layed his head on my chest.

"Love you to." I smiled and fell asleep.

Carlos' POV

"Congratulations." The judge said, as he looked over the papers James and I had just signed. "Shane Manuel Garcia, is now officially your son." He said handing James the legalized papers.

"Carlos! He's ours!" James smiled big at me. I handed Shane to my father and jumped into James' arms.

"I can't believe it!" I hugged him.

"Come here Shanester!" James took him from my father and kissed the baby. I hugged my new family tightly.

"Come on, let's go home." I smiled and grabbed the legalized papers, and we headed out to the car.

"Hey Logan!" I called my friend from my cell.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Amazing! James and I just signed some papers, and made him a new birth certificate, and now he's ours." I smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Shane… Shane Manuel."

"Aw! Cute!" Logan giggled. "Hey Emery wants to talk to you."

"Okay…" I waited for the young girl to pick up the phone.

"Hey Uncle Carlos!" Her voice rang out.

"Hey there, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Well is it really important? I mean I'll be home like tonight. Can it wait till then?" I asked, as I heard Shane start to cry.

"Y… yeah I'll talk to you then. Bye." She sighed and hung up.

I walked into the bedroom as James was packing and slumped on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Something's up with Em. But I'm not sure what."

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, well kinda. She asked if we could talk, and I asked if we could talk once we got back, and she seemed upset." I sighed.

"Well ask her once we get home." James said and grabbed the two suitcases and Shane's diaper bag. "Ready?"

"Yep." I grabbed Shane. I kissed my parents good bye. "We'll come visit." I smiled.

"Promise mijo?" My mom asked.

"Si mama." I nodded.

"Uhm…" James stood and smiled to my mother before taking a deep breath. "Adiós Mamá, Te quiero." I smiled at the nervousness in his voice. He must have been practicing.

"Oh James… mijo… good job!" She hugged him.

"Thanks… I tried." He chuckled. We left and Papi drove us to the airport.

"Bye Papi!" I hugged him.

"Bye my son. Bye James." He hugged James lightly, so he wouldn't squish Shane.

"Come on." I tugged James' shirt.

"Bye!" Papi waved goodbye as we boarded our plane.

The entire way home James and Shane slept. I never knew how an over night plane ride could be so quiet. I sat there and looked down at the dim lights from buildings below and thought to myself. 'I wish I knew what was wrong with Em. She seemed so worried.' I glanced over at my husband and new son. James wrapped an arm around Shane's carrier. I grabbed his hand and tangled my fingers with his. He stirred and cocked his head to one side. As if to ask, why aren't you asleep.

"I will." I whispered and he layed his head back down and dozed off again.

James' POV

"LOGAN!" I yelled and waved an arm above my head. He looked over to me and came over running.

"Hey!" He hugged me, then Carlos. I chuckled as I saw his belly. He had gotten quite a bit bigger in the past two weeks. "Is this?" He looked over at the baby.

"This is Shane." Carlos held the carrier up so Logan could see him better.

"Aw!" Logan cooed. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." I smiled and took Shane out of his carrier. "Here."

"Oh." Logan gasped as I handed him to my best friend. "He's so cute…" Logan smiled sweetly to the infant. "Hi there, Shane, I'm your Uncle Logan." Shane made a cooing noise and smiled up to Logan. "He smiled at me…" Logan looked up at me. "He smiled." He said more excitedly.

"Heh." Carlos laughed. We grabbed our things and headed back to the house.

"We're home!" Logan hollered out as he opened the door.

"UNCLE CARLOS!" Emery screamed running to Carlos.

"Hey hunni." He hugged her.

"I missed you." She snuggled into his chest.

"Oh… So you didn't miss me?" I asked, acting hurt.

"Oh Uncle James! I missed you to!" She started to hug me then saw Shane. "AW!" She crouched down to the baby. "He is soooo cute!"

"This is your cousin, Shane Manuel." Carlos told her.

"Aw. Hi Shaney! I'm Emery, when you get old enough to talk, you can call me Emmie." She smiled.

Emery's POV

We all shifted to the living room to talk about the past two weeks. I was cooing over Shane and he was gurgling right back.

"Yeah and James, he, said…" Uncle Carlos paused as the door rang.

"Coming!" I hollered and walked over with Shane to get the door. "Hello?"

"Em!" I blinked a few times at the person standing in front of me.

His blondish-brown, whipping around in the wind and his blue eyes shone.

"Jace!" I screamed and hugged him as best I could with Shane in my arms.

"Hey Emmie-boo…" He hugged me again. "Whose?" He looked down at Shane.

"My cousin, Shane."

"Who is it?" Dad walked over.

"Hello Mr. Mitchel." Jace smiled to my father.

"Oh hello Jace. Back so soon?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Here I'll take Shane." Dad offered.

"Okay." I handed him, over to dad. "Come on." I grabbed my boyfriends' hand and pulled him to my room.

"I missed you Em." He took my face in his hands once I shut my door.

"I missed you to Jace." I connected my lips to his.

Kendall's POV

"Maybe I should check on them…" I said standing after about ten minutes.

"Kenny. They're fine. Trust Emery." Logan grabbed my sleeve.

"Fine." I sighed and sat back down.

"Heh…" James scoffed.

"What?" I looked over at him as he fed Shane.

"I wouldn't trust _him_. He's 18… she's 16. He's a guy…. You know what we were like then." James stated.

"Oh shit…" I said to myself and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Kendall!" Logan ran after me.

"EMERY!" I slammed her door open.

"KENDALL!" She screamed.

"Oh my…." Logan covered his mouth as we saw her and Jace, naked in her bed.

"Get… OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed and grabbed the boy by his hair. I grabbed his pants and shirt.

"Kendall! Dad! Stop it!" Emery yelled from the bed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shoved him down the stairs and threw him and his clothes out in the lawn.

"Told you…" James shook his head. I slammed the door closed and stood there fuming for a second.

"DAD!" Emery screamed as I heard a thump. I ran up the stairs to see Logan crumpled over in pain.

"Kendall… something's wrong." He looked up at me. I grabbed him and carried him to the car.

"Come Emery. You're coming with us." I yelled to her.

As I slid in the car along with Emery, Logan moaned in pain.

"AH! Kendall!" Logan screamed out. "Hurry." He cried out. "Please."

"I will Logan." I said and stepped on the gas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_So I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and been a reader... I love you all! Onto the next chapter._

Logan's POV

"Ah!" I grabbed my abdomen, "Kenny!" I screeched. The pain was killing me, and I could tell something was wrong. I feared the worst... That I was gonna lose this baby.

"I'm hurrying..." Kendall drove franticly.

"Dad... I..." Emery grabbed my hand. "I'm here." I looked at her, and felt happy that she was here to help me, but so upset with her at the same time. I took a deep breath as the pain dimmed a bit.

"SHIT!" I screamed loudly, as the pain intensified. Kendall pulled me through the emergency room.

"We need Dr. Simmons." He yelled to the woman.

"You need to sit down and fill this..." She stopped as I stood up straight, as best I could, and flashed my hospital tag. "Oh Dr. Mitchell!" She gasped and called the doctor. She ushered us to a room. "You," She pointed to Emery, "Must stay here."

"I'll be fine Em." I nodded and we were taken through the doors.

"He'll be here soon." She said and left.

"Ugh..." I groaned, and pulled myself onto the bed.

Kendall helped as best he could. I gripped his hand, as pain ran through my abdomen again.

"Kendall..." I gasped as the pain died down, to a dull ache.

"Dr. Mitchell, Kendall." Dr. Simmons hurried in, with a nurse.

"Rich... Something isn't right." I wheezed, the fright in my voice, caused Kendall to frown.

He lifted my shirt, and placed a stethoscope on my stomach and waist. "Logan..." He paused and pulled my shirt back down.

"Was the baby to stressed? I've been kinda stressed..." I rambled.

"Logan, have you been lifting heavy objects? Or working harder than usual?" He asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I had to get a nursery together for my friends, son." I said, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Logan..." He paused, and his face fell. I gasped slightly, and my eyes widened.

"N...no...nononono!" I screamed, shaking my head. "NO! Please! No!" I cried out.

"Logie..." Kendall looked at me, scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry..." Rich said. "I'll let you be alone." He left, along with the nurse.

"Logie?" Kendall said my name, in a small, scared, voice. "What's going on?"

I sat there, my head in my hands, and sobbed. "Kendall, it's gone..." I said looking up at him.

His eyes got big, and they filled with tears. "No... god, no!" He stood and punched the wall. "NO!" He screamed out again. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled out.

"Kendall..." I gasped out sobs.

"Logan... hunni." He wrapped his arms around my chest.

"I'm so sorry Kendall..." I sobbed on his chest. "Its all my fault..."

"No." He took my face in his hands. "It's not your fault."

"But..." I stopped as his lips met mine.

"It's not." Kendall said sadly.

The door opened, and Rich came back in.

"Here," He handed me a bottle of pills. "These will regulate your body again, and give you your strength back."

"Thanks Rich." I smiled.

"You can go home now." He smiled sadly.

"Thanks Rich. I'll be back on Friday." I said and shook his hand.

He pulled me into a hug. "If you need longer time, I'll talk to Ridges."

"Nah, I'll be fine." I smiled and took Kendall's hand.

Emery's POV

I looked up, from the coat in my lap, as the doors opened.

"Dad!" I stood and ran over to him.

"Hey." He said sadly.

"Is everything... okay?" I asked, fearing the worse.

He shook his head. "I lost the baby..."

"No..." I covered my mouth. "Dad..."

I dropped my stuff and hugged him tightly. I heard him sniff then I looked up at Kendall. I let go of dad and went over to hug him.

"Daddy..." I nuzzled against his chest.

"Heh. Em, wrong parent." I heard him chuckle.

I shook my head, and looked up into his bright green eyes. A smile spread across his face. "You're my Daddy Kendall." I told him. "And I love you, both."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Uncle James asked, as soon as I walked through the door.

"Shh!" Uncle Carlos, hit him, "You'll wake Shane."

I looked at him sadly, and shook my head.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Night Uncle Carlos, Uncle James."

Kendall's POV

"Well?" James asked as soon as Logan and I walked in. Logan looked up at him, hiccuped, and ran up stairs.

"Oh my god..." Carlos covered his mouth. "No..."

"Yeah..." I sighed sadly.

"What?" James asked, slightly lost. I stood, in the front room, with my two friends. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Logan lost it... lost the baby..." I said finally.

"Oh... Logan..." He said, looking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Carlos said, and ran up the stairs to his friend.

"Kendall... man, I'm so sorry." James placed a hand on my shoulder.

Carlos' POV

"Logan?" I walked into his room. No Logan... I walked into Emery's room, No Logan, but a sleeping Emery. I sighed and went to my own room, to wait for James. As I walked past the nursery, there I saw Logan, just standing over Shane. The light from the moonlight was shining on his face, and I could see he was crying.

"Logan..." I walked in.

"Oh Carlos, I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes. "I'll leave."

"No... Are you okay?" I asked.

He sniffed, and looked back down at Shane. "I'm not sure you understand how much I wanted this baby. I mean yeah i have Emery, but... this baby, he was mine... and Kendall's..."

"He?" I asked, noticing he used a gender.

"Yeah, I found out a week ago, I hadn't told Kendall yet, it was gonna be a birthday surprise..." Logan placed a hand on his stomach. The baby hadn't really made him gain much weight, so he was still thin-ish.

"Logan..." I pulled him into a hug. "I don't understand, but I'm sure I can at least listen." I rubbed his back, as he cried.

"Thanks Carlos..."

"Come on," I pulled his hand. "We can go talk in my room."

"Okay." He nodded and we went across the hall to James' and my room.

"Hey Carlitos!" James muttered, sexually, from our bed. I paused in the doorway, and Logan looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to bed..." He muttered.

"Oh... Logan..." I sighed.

"Oh geeze..." James stood, and pulled on some boxers. "Logan, come back, I'll leave."

"Thanks James." He smiled, slightly, but it was still a smile. I sat on the bed and he took the desk chair.

"Tell me all about it." I took Logan's hand.

Kendall's POV

I sighed, and stretched out on the couch.

"Scoot." James hit my legs.

"I thought you went to bed, like ten minutes ago." I said staring at my friend, who was only dressed in a pair of boxers.

"I know... But then Carlos brought Logan in to talk." He said running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Logan's still up?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think they need time to talk." James said, stopping me from getting up. "Hmmm..." He tilted his head to the left, staring at me. He reached over and grabbed my ponytail, which was draped over my shoulder, then yanked.

"Ow! Shit man." I slapped his hand away. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my scalp.

"I was just thinking how over the years, since BTR has been over, my hair has gotten shorter, as yours has gotten longer."

"Yeah..." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "It's been fun to see you with short hair though." I laughed, and ran my hand over his short hair. It reminded me of how Logan's hair was, when he was younger.

"I miss it, at times. Like when we went to see Gustavo and Kelly, I really missed my hair then." He chuckled.

"I missed singing..." I sighed. "I missed being famous. And singing on stage." I sighed. "Dude, Emery called me daddy, while we were at the hospital."

"That's great..." He paused, and yawned. "Hey, I'm loving the reminiscing... but I'm beat. G'night." He patted my back and head up stairs. I followed him.

"Oh come on..." He sighed loudly. I walked over to his spot in the doorway, and witnessed what he had. Carlos had fallen asleep, along with Logan, in James' bed. They slept, similar to little kids, who were there to comfort each other. In each other's arms, like brothers. James sighed. "Take your husband to your bed... and out of mine." James pointed.

"Nah. Let him sleep. You'll live." I chuckled, and left for my bed.

As I got comfy in my own bed, the door opened and James walked in carrying a pillow.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Going to bed." He said throwing his pillow on Logans' side of the bed, and sliding under the covers. "Night." He said and faced his back to me.

I groaned at the weirdness, and rolled over to face the wall. "Night." I grumbled back. James shifted, and his leg brushed mine. "Dude! Stay on your side!" I hit his arm.

"Ow... Well maybe I would! If my side wasn't so small!" He punched back.

"It's not even your side! It's Logans', and we normally just sleep together, in the middle. But he is currently, sleeping in your bed, with your husband." I grumbled, sitting up.

"Well... I'm not gonna cuddle with you!" James said, sitting up.

"God... Go sleep in your sons room..." I shoved.

"No! I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Well... then stay on your side..." I laid back down.

"Mehmehmeh..." I heard him grumble.

Emery's POV

I woke and groaned, feeling the stress from yesterday. I sighed as I passed a picture of me and dad, and Kendall. I was only three in the picture, and a tear sprung to my eyes. Dad, won't ever have that ever again. I shook my head and decided to go check on him.

"Dad?" I knocked on the door of my parents' room. "Dad?" I opened it slowly and quietly. "Uncle James?" I tilted my head in confusion, as I saw my uncle and step-dad, spooning. Uncle James had an arm draped over Kendall's waist. "Uhm..." I shook my head and left. I walked up to the third level of the house, and opened the door to Uncle Carlos' room.

"Uncle Carlos... Why is..." I paused as I saw Uncle Carlos and dad sleeping in the same bed. I shut the door and walked into Shane's room. He cooed and reached up for me.

"Shanester... I think we missed something last night." I smiled to the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_So I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and been a reader... I love you all! Onto the next chapter._

Kendall's POV

"Papa..." I felt someone nudge me. I ignored it and snuggled down into the blankets, and against Logan, to my left. "Dad..." I heard the voice again. "Kendall!" I felt a massive shove. I groaned, swatting away the hand. I heard a grunt, then footsteps shuffling on the carpet. I smiled to myself and rolled over, pulling Logan against me. He moaned and I layed my cheek in his hair. I inhaled, wanting to smell his vanilla shampoo. It was far from that smell, cuda product, and the scent of cinnamon. 'Wait... Logan uses vanilla...' I opened an eye to see James' body pressed to mine.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out, pushing myself out of the bed and to the floor, pulling the covers with me. James yelled out, and looked over the edge of the bed at me.

"What the hell Kendall? Why did you scream?" He ran a hand over his short hair.

I placed a hand on my chest, to calm my rapidly beating heart. "You were cuddling!" I yelled, standing up.

"No I wasn't!" James said sitting up.

"You were though, Uncle James." Emery said from the door, as she juggled Shane on her hip.

"You can't prove that!" James yelled out, blushing. Emery chuckled as she opened up a photo on her phone. Of James, with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I feel soooo violated!" I shivered. "Husband!" I yelled out, leaving the room to locate my husband.

Emery's POV

I shifted Shane to my other side as Uncle James shot out of bed.

"No!" He screamed out as he examined the picture better. "Oh god... Please delete this Em! Please!" I sighed, and shut the door.

"Only if you do me a favor." I said.

"What?" He asked, taking Shane from me.

"Well you see... I..."

Logan's POV

"Husband!" I blinked a few times as I heard Kendall yell out.

"Kenny?" I sat up, causing Carlos to awake also.

"LOGIE!" Kendall looked into the room, saw me awake, and jumped on me.

"Ow... Kenny... off." I groaned, in slight pain.

"Oh shiz..." He hoped off, as I gripped my midsection. I was quite sore.

"It's fine." I sighed.

"Where's my husband?" Carlos piped up from my side.

"My bed..." Kendall blushed bright red.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a look.

"James slept in our bed since you were in here, and he..." I shuttered, "He spooned with me..." I fake cried.

"Aw... Poor Kenny." I chuckled and patted his back.

"OH HELL NO!" We all were dead silent as we heard James scream out from the floor below. Then we heard Shane start to wail. Carlos shot outta bed and was down to Shane in a second.

Emery's POV

"James! Shh!" I pushed a hand over his mouth.

"Shiz... Shaney... don't cry." James tried to shush the baby.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlos ran in. "Screaming in front of Shane like that!" He scooped the baby up and proceeded to rock him. Shane took one look at Carlos, and calmed down. "So I'll leave you two to your yelling..." He said, shutting the door again.

"Please Uncle James!" I begged him.

"NO! Not behind Kendall and Logan's back!" He shot back.

"But... Uncle James... Jace... he's my everything... he's like to me what Carlos is to you!" I said, tears springing to my eyes.

"Emery... He's 18... you're hardly 16... I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"Uncle James... Please!" I took ahold of his tank top.

"No Emery... and that's final!" He said looking over his shoulder.

"God... I hate you! And this damned family!" I screamed at him, and shoved past, to the hall. I skidded to a halt, as I came face to face with my parents.

"Em..." Logan had tears in his eyes.

I tried to pass him, my gaze to the floor, but Kendall took grasp of my wrist.

"Let. Me. Go. Kendall." I said dryly. His face was over taken with shock as he released my arm.

I ran up to the attic. It was suppose to be hidden, but I found it a while back. The entrance was in the back of the house, in the spare room. I climbed up there and hugged my knees. The 'hidden' door opened as Uncle Carlos peaked his head in.

Carlos' POV

"Em... are you okay?" I asked, spotting the girl. She shook her head. But I could already tell from the amount of tears falling.

"No one cares... No one cares that I love Jace. Especially Kendall." She said spitting out his name in hatred. "He just kicked him out." She looked up into my eyes. "Uncle Carlos... I love him... so much! And he said that we would be together forever... But since dad kicked him out..." She paused as more tears fell. "He won't answer my calls, or my messages online..."

"Hunni." I pulled her to my lap. "If he isn't willing to fight for you, then he isn't the guy for you."

"But Uncle Carlos..." She sobbed. "I wanted to be with him forever..."

"I know..." I kissed her head. "I think you should go apologize to Kendall. You really hurt him back there."

She nodded and started the climb back down the ladder.

Kendall's POV

"She is just upset... she just called you Kendall, so you would let go." Logan said rubbing my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. Yes, I, Kendall Francis Mitchel, was crying because of my daughter.

"But she said it with such hate..." I hung my head in my hands.

"KENDALL!" I heard my name being yelled out.

"Em?" I looked up at my young daughter.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" She ran over to me.

"Talk to us Em." Logan said patting the bed between us.

"Well... I just am upset how you threw my boyfriend out of the house." She told me.

"You're UPSET?" I stood. "He was taking your innocence!"

"Dad!" She stood and got up in my face as best she could. "I happened to love him!"

"Past tense?" Logan asked, taking her hand in his.

"Well... ever since you kicked him out, he won't answer my calls or message me back..." She sighed sadly.

"Forget the little dick!" I mumbled.

"Kendall!" Logan punched my arm. "Hunni. We just want you to be happy. And now, obviously, this boy isn't the one making you the happiest." Logan told her.

"I know…." She sighed. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." She stood.

"Okay hunni." Logan smiled to her. She closed the door.

Logan's POV

I looked over at my husband, and realized he was pulling off his shirt.

"Where you going?" I asked turning to face him.

"To shower…" He said, standing to pull off his sweat pants.

"Nuh-uh." I smirked as I pulled him down on me.

"Wha… Logie…" He smiled to me. I grabbed at the waist of his sweat pants and yanked them to his knees. "I want you Kenny." I whispered into his neck.

"Heh. What ever you say dear." He chuckled back, pulling off my shirt.

James' POV

"Jay…" Carlos looked into Shanes' room.

"Shh, he just fell asleep." I put a finger to my lips, and tiptoed out the door. "He's napping."

"Oh." Carlos smiled, and took my hand, pulling me to the bedroom. "Wanna have a bit of fun while he sleeps?" He asked pulling at my boxers.

"You know me to well babe." I chuckled and pulled down his pants and boxers. He pushed me onto the bed.

"You bottom…"

"Ha! I think not!" I said flipping us over, and locking my lips to his.

Emery's POV

I sighed, bored, as I flipped through the channels. I jumped as I heard a crash come from upstairs, then a scream. I stood and cautiously ventured up the stairs.

I walked up to my parents door, turning the knob slowly. "Dad?…" I opened it, as Kendall thrust into my father. "Ew!" I yelled out and slammed the door closed.

"Shit!" I heard from the room. "Em… we are soo sorry!" Dad opened his door as he yanked on a pair of jeans.

"You forgot the sign…" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Em." Dad tried to hug me.

"Ew! Go shower! I'm not hugging you till then!" I told them, hanging the sign on the door handle. They chuckled and shut the door again. They weren't gonna shower… I shook my head and ventured up to the nursery. I saw Shane, asleep in his bed. I kissed his little head and walked across the hall to see if Uncle Carlos wanted to go shopping with me.

"Uncle Carlos?" I opened the door, before noticing the sign on their door.

"UGH!" Uncle Carlos groaned as James pushed into him.

"DAMN!" I screamed out and pulled the door shut.

"Shit not again!" I heard Uncle James yell out. I ran down the stairs and into my room.

"Em? Emery?" My uncle poked his head into my room.

"Sorry for the interruption Uncle Carlos." I blushed. "Man twice in five minutes…" I shook the thought from my head.

"You walked in on Kendall and Logan to?" He asked plopping on my bed.

"Yeah… ugh." I shuttered. "Anyway. Wanna go shopping? I need new bras."

"Sure! I need new clothes!" He hopped up, excited, and grabbed my hand. I chuckled and noticed him, still only in boxers.

"Go get dress! You dork." I pushed him out of my room.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled and ran up stairs.

"Meet me in the living room!" I yelled up to him.

"DAD!" I pounded on the bedroom door. "I'm going shopping with Uncle Carlos! Be back later!" I yelled.

"B…bye…" I heard Kendall yell out. Obviously still in the moment. I rolled my eyes and ran down stairs.

I grabbed my purse, and jacket.

"Ready!" My uncle ran down, fully clothed and carrying his wallet.

"Yay!" I giggled and we headed for the door.

"Oh wait…" He paused and yelled up the stairs. "Jay! Watch Shane while I'm gone!"

"Kay!" We heard him yell back.

"Come on Uncle Carlos!" I took his hand in mine and we ran to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_So I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and been a reader... I love you all! Onto the next chapter._

Emery's POV

"Omg! Look at this one!" I held up a purple lacy bra, to show my uncle.

"That is soo CUTE!" He squealed and tossed it into the cart. "What about this one?" He held up a black and white, polka dotted one.

"Eh…" I shrugged. I saw a woman down the isle a bit give Uncle Carlos a rude look of disgust then walk away. "I think our shopping spree is done." I chuckled, glancing at my watch.

"Really?" He pouted, placing the bra back on the shelf.

"Yeah." I said motioning to his 4 bags, and my 3.

"Okay." We shared a laugh and left the mall.

We sang and talked on the way home. As we pulled into the driveway, I took a deep breath. As he opened his door, I took hold of his hand, preventing him from leaving the car.

"If I told you something, something totally irrational and insane. And probably morally wrong in more than one sense, would you listen and tell me your opinion?" I asked him, my eyes locking with his.

"What is it Em?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Kenny, I'm gonna go to the store now. Need anything?" Logan asked me from the doorway.

"Uhm…" I stopped and scratched my stomach. "No… no I'm good. Well… are we talking food store… so personal life store?" I asked, watching a deep blush creep over his cheeks. I loved how I could make him blush so hard, even after all these years.

"FOOD!" He yelled.

"Okay… No I'm good in that department." I chuckled and walked over to him. He ran his hands over my chest as I wrapped my arms around his small frame.

"Kenny… I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but I think you would want to know." He said, fiddling with the button on my shirt, and keeping his gaze from mine.

"What is it hunni? You know you can tell me anything." I pushed his chin up lightly, to lock his gaze with mine.

"A week or so before we lost the baby… I uhm… I found out that it was a boy…" He said with tears in his eyes. I took a deep breath. Then smiled.

"Is that it? That's what you've been so upset over?" I kissed him lightly. "I'm glad you told me."

"Well I have to go." He said. "See you in a bit."

"Bye." I waved. A boy…" I ran my hand though my long hair before plopping on the couch. The door opened again and Carlos ran in.

"Kendall. Where's James?" He asked. "Oh and Emery's in the car, she'll be in, in just a bit." He said, sounding kinda nervous.

"Did I hear my name?" James walked down the stairs, carrying a very giggly Shane.

"Hi Shaney!" Carlos took the baby from the other and cooed. "Hi Jay. Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure." James smiled. And soon they had left. I leaned back against the couch, and sighed.

"Hey dad…" Emery's voice sounded from the other side of the living room.

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" I asked, patting the seat next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure hunni. Anything." I told her.

"What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?" She asked.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I jumped up.

"No! I'm not!" She pulled me back down. "I just wanted to know what you would say."

"Ugh…. Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" I huffed. "But I would probably be upset, but Logan or I wouldn't hate you, or kick you out or anything." I said. "Is something going on?"

"What would you say if I told you that I wanted to get pregnant?" She muttered.

"What are you saying!" I stood again. Completely and utterly freaked out.

"Uh… I saw how upset dad was when he found out he lost the baby. And I wanted to ask you something." She said and stood in front of me.

"What hunni?" I took her face in my hands. She had the most serious look in her eyes.

"I want to give you and dad a baby."

My breathing hitched and my vision started to become fuzzy, as I slipping into darkness.

Logan's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled, walking through the door. I peaked into the living room, to see my husband fall backwards to the ground. "Kendall!" I ran to him.

"He… he just passed out." Emery said shocked.

"What happened? Do you know why he did?" I asked the girl.

"Well…" She paused as Kendall groaned.

"Mnhm…" He moaned and sat up.

"Kenny! Are you okay?" I asked, keeping a hand on his back.

"Em… she…" He gulped, looking horrified at our daughter.

"What?" I asked him again.

He gulped and paused. "She just was at the right place at the right time." He said, sitting up. "That's all. I think I'm gonna go lay down. I feel kinda sick." He said standing. I shrugged. I could tell something else had happened. But if it was that bad. He would tell me. Right? I sighed and looked over to my daughter.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll get up when dinner is ready." She said quickly and ran up the stairs.

"Well that was weird." I plopped on the couch and turned the TV on.

Kendall's POV

"Dad?" I looked up from my seat on the bed.

"Emery! Get in here!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "What are you thinking! It's COMPLETELY messed up! In more than one way!" I said, as she sat.

"I know… but you and Dad seemed so excited that he was gonna have a baby. And I was thinking, if I had that baby, it would be yours, and I'm genetically similar to dad. So it would look like you and dad both."

"You really have put lots of thought into this, haven't you kiddo." I sighed rubbing the top of her head.

"Yes… so much." She said. "Will you do it?"

"Emery… you're my daughter… can you even begin to understand how messed up this is? What would James and Carlos say? How do you think Logan will react?"

"I already asked Uncle Carlos, while we were in the car. And he said that it was kinda sweet, of me to help you out. And I'm sure dad would be totally against it, but not unless you did it behind his back… yano… get the procedure done, then tell him."

"Emery Kathleen Mitchel! I will not go behind my husbands' back! If you are honest to god serious, then we can sit own with Logan, and talk this out." I told her. "And sooner, the better." I stood, holding out my hand.

"Okay…" She stood and followed me down stairs.

"Logan?" I called out.

"Hey! I thought you two went to bed." He said, meeting me at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, we didn't. But we do need to talk with you, as a family." I told him. He looked past me to the worried girl.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as we walked into the living room.

Emery's POV

"Someone please tell me what's going on!" Dad begged as we sat in silence.

"Emery, I think you should tell your father what you told me." Kendall motioned to her.

"Em?"

"Well… dad… you see. I saw how happy you and dad was, when you found out you were pregnant… and well I was wondering how likely it was that you would get pregnant again… And well the odds weren't good."

"Em! Get to the point! Please!" I said.

"I want…. I want to give you two a child." She finally said.

"A child… as in…" I paused, my breath catching in my throat. I felt tears sting my eyes at my daughters words.

"I want to carry a baby for you and dad." She said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I jumped up. "Kendall say something!" I told my husband.

"There's nothing for me to say. I think it's a good idea. It's all up to you." He said.

"But she would get ridiculed at school, and it's so morally wrong!" I sighed.

"But dad! Please! I want you and dad to be happy!" She stood to face me. "I want to! It's not like against my will! I want to!" She begged.

"Em… do you even understand what you are saying?" I asked her. I shook my head, and I felt faint. Why would she even suggest this? She's only 16...

"YES! I'm aware. I want to do this!" She told me. I sighed. I was giving in to her. To her strong headed-ness. She's just to much like Kendall, sometimes I wonder if its him she blodd related to.

"Oh Em…" I pulled her into a hug. "You are the best daughter in the world." Kendall pulled us both into his big arms.

"I have the best dads in the world…" She whispered to Kendall and I.


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Weird Life**

Pairings: _Logan/Kendall_

_Carlos/James_

Disclaimer: _Don't own any of BTR... IF I DID THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPIC!_

_So I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and been a reader... I love you all! Onto the next chapter._

_Gonna be the last chapter! Hope everyone loves it!_

_*Oh hey look time jumping!* :D _

Kendall's POV

"Emery! Hurry up!" I hollered up the stairs.

"Hold on!" I heard. I stood at the end of the stairs, my foot tapping. "Coming!" She said as she ran down the stairs. "Sorry. I took a crazy long shower..." She laughed. Her used to be long hair, now short and very curly. She had matured over the years from a cute 16-year-old girl to a lovely 20-year-old woman.

"TREVOR! Come on!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Comin..." A small blonde boy, only 4, toddled his way down the stairs. "Sissy... Can we go to the park?"

"Sure bubba." She smiled to the young boy. "Want me to take Delaynie?"

"Nah. I can handle her." I smiled down to the brown haired, 3 month old asleep in my arms.

"I'm SOOO late!" I watched as Logan ran past Emery and me, and up the stairs.

"Papa! Can you come with us?" Trevor asked.

"I'm sorry buddy... I can't. I have to watch 'Laynie-bear." I smiled down to my son.

"Okay." He sighed. "Come on sissy! I wanna get some candy!" He took Em by the hand and pulled with all his might to the door.

"Okay… Okay." She laughed and picked up the boy. I looked down into her deep brown eyes, eyes that matched Logan's. And Trevors' eyes, who matched Emery's right down to the shape.

"Should you be lifting Trevor so soon?" Logan asked as he hurried down the stairs again.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Daddy! Hug!" Trevor held his tiny arms out.

"Okay, Trev!" Logan took the toddler from Em and hugged him tight. "Be good for sissy. Okay?"

"Yes daddy. I will." He saluted.

"Bye." Emery hurried out the door.

I smiled as I watched her buckle Trevor in.

"Bye Kenny!" I heard Logan yell out.

"Bye!" I ran over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye sweet girl..." He lightly kissed our daughter, before running out the door.

As I placed Delaynie in her swing, my mind wandered.

After Emery had come to us, saying she wanted to be our surrogate. I was super excited. We first off had to pull her from school. We decided, that between James, and I, who both had degrees in teaching, we could teach a high schooler. Then once she had started home schooling, we took her to Logan's doctor office, where a colleague checked her over, ran tests, and all that, on her to see if she was a good choice for surrogate...ing...* She checked out great. And then the hard part came. I had to give my sperm... so the doctors could put it in my daughter... Yeah she wasn't my blood daughter. But it still made me feel really sick. Logan said to not think of it as getting your daughter pregnant... but after that, it was all I could think about. We had two fertilized eggs implanted, but only one took. And obviously 9 months later, Trevor was born. The first time I held him, I knew he could be Logan's and mine. He had Logan's dimples, and his skin tone. Even though Emery didn't have his dimples. So I knew this must have been a miracle baby.

Emery was finally happy to see her little brother. She smiled and cooed over him. For the first few days we were all home, Logan didn't hardly ever put Trevor down. I held him a lot of the time too. Emery recovered quickly, and soon was asking if we wanted another. Of course we said no. Logan said once Trevor was older, then maybe.

I glanced over to Delaynie, who was still passed out in her swing.

Emery, Logan and I decided, the week after Emery's 20th birthday, that we would try for a second baby. I again got that sick feeling in my gut. I knew it was for Logan and I, but it still gave me the creeps… even after 4 years. The egg took right away, and soon Em was pregnant again. We loved having her do this. But this baby was different than her pregnancy with Trevor.

*Flashback 6 months ago*

"Dad… I feel sick…" A 7 months pregnant, Emery whined, from the couch.

"Well you don't have a temperature." Logan removed his hand from the girl's forehead.

"Okay… not sick… more like in pain!" Emery sat up suddenly, and her hands flew down to her midsection.

"Like contractions pain?" I asked.

"Y…Yep…" She gasped out. Logan started to panic as I grabbed her up, bridal style.

"COME ON LOGAN!" I yelled to the panicking brunette. I rushed her to the hospital Logan worked at.

"Help! We need Dr. Simmons!" Logan yelled to the receptionist, flashing his ID.

"Yes Dr. Mitchel." The woman said, paging Em's doctor.

We got all settled into a room, and Emery's contractions were still going strong.

Dr. Simmons walked in.

"Rich! Help Em! She's only 7 months. Stop the contractions!" Logan yelled frantically.

"I can't Logan. Emery is already 8 centimeters dilated. This baby will be here tonight." He said.

"But…" She gasped. "I'm not full term…will this baby make it?"

"The baby seems to be close to fully developed. It'll be a hard couple months. But the baby should live. I'll be right back. Page a nurse… just tell Logan if you need anything." He said with a laugh, then left.

"Daddy…" Emery's voice trembled, and she grabbed onto my shirt. "I'm scared."

"I know Em." We hugged her. "We'll keep this baby safe." I rubbed her tummy.

*End*

I shook my head, as I heard Delaynie start to cry.

"Hey now…" I picked her up, and rocked her. "No need to cry. Daddy's here." I smiled down to her.

"HEY! Anyone home!" I heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Hey Carlitos!" I walked over to the doorway, and saw Carlos, James and Shane walking in.

"Hey Kendall! Hi Laynie- bear!" James smiled, and kissed the little girl.

"Hey there Shanester!" I ruffled the 5-year-old's hair.

"Hi Uncle Kendall. Where's Trevor?"

"At the park with Emmie." I told him as Carlos took Laynie from me.

"Oh…" He sighed sadly.

We walked into the living room, and Carlos started to play with my daughter.

Emery's POV

"Come on bro! We have to get home. Don't you miss papa?" I asked my little brother.

"Yeah." He said taking my hand. We got home and I saw a car parked in my spot. I knew who it was.

"James? Carlos?" I yelled out as I opened the door.

"Em!" James ran to me, and picked me up in a huge hug.

"Ow! Put me down! I'm still sore from Laynie…" I winced.

"Sorry." He laughed then bent down to hug Trevor. "Hey little man! Shane is in the living room." And Trevor was gone in a flash.

"Heh." I giggled.

"He's gotten so big." James laughed.

"I know… he's already 4…" I smiled.

"She's beautiful." He said to me as I put my jacket on the hook.

"Oh… thanks…"

"She looks like you."

"She looks like dad." I sighed. "She's just my baby sister."

"She' may be your 'sister' but she can still look like her mother." James took my hand. "Will you ever tell her or Trevor?"

"No… I promised dad and Kendall that I wouldn't. Both Trevor and Laynie are their kids. Not mine." I said. "I'm just the older sister." I smiled. "Come on, I wanna play with Shane."

"Emmie!" Shane automatically clung to my legs.

"Hi Shanester." I picked him up, and a slight pain shot over my abdomen. "Okay… no more heavy lifting…" I sat him down and plopped down on the couch.

"You okay?" Carlos asked from the floor.

"Logan was right…" Kendall said. "No more lifting Trevor OR Delaynie."

"But… I… Fine…" I huffed and crossed my arms.

Delaynie started to get fussy, while Carlos was holding her.

"Here." I held out my arms, "She's hungry."

"Nope." Kendall stood and took her from Carlos. "There is some in the fridge. No need to get fresh from you." He smirked and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh hush!" I placed my arms back in my lap.

"Sissy?" Trevor walked over to me.

"Hmm?"

"Can I go spend the night at Shanes?" The four-year-old asked me.

"Why are you asking me? Why not ask papa?" I asked him.

"I dunno… I thought I should ask you." He shrugged.

"Go and ask papa." I scooted him along.

"He asked you, because you're his…"

"Don't even say it James!" I stopped him.

"Em?" Carlos looked up.

"James keeps on saying I should tell Trevor… about me…" I turned my head away from James.

"Are you?" Carlos asked.

"No! Of course not! Trevor is my little brother!" I sighed. "Not my son."

"But he is!" James stood.

"He's what?" Kendall asked walking out with a happy Delaynie.

"Trevor, can you go pack some clothes? And Shane, could you help him?" I asked the two boys.

"Okay." They nodded, and ran up the stairs to Trevor's room.

"James thinks I should tell Trevor, once he's older, that I'm his mother. But I'm not! I'm his sister!" I huffed.

"What happens if he askes who his mother is?" James asked Kendall and I.

"Well it won't be me!" I yelled, standing. "I'm gonna go help my **brother** gather some clothes." I ran up the stairs, wiping tears from my eyes.

Kendall's POV

"James!" I punched him in the arm. "Do you know how hard it was to have Trevor, who was PHYSICALLY attached to her for 9 months, then to give him to us, and become his big sister? Do you even know? It was so hard for her. She cried for over an hour after Logan and I signed his birth certificate!" I yelled in his face.

"I didn't know…" James hung his head. "I just thought…"

"No… you didn't think." I sighed. "I'll be right back. I have to check on her." I walked up the stairs, and past Trevor's room. I knocked on the shut door, and heard a small okay.

"Em… James… he doesn't think." I said, as I walked over to the sobbing girl, face down on her pillows.

"H…he j…just does… doesn't under… stand… I love… Trevor… and I knew… th…that he was yours… bu… but he… just doesn't c…care." She sobbed.

"I know… and Logan and I love you so much for going through all this, just for us. We love you Em. And one day, when you get married, and have your own family, this feeling won't be there anymore." I hugged her.

"I know… Just make sure if you and dad want another, don't wait so long." She giggled.

"Oh… Logan already said he doesn't want anymore. He did already raise you. So three is a good number." I told her. "Now come on. Let's go say good bye to your brother for the weekend." She nodded and took my hand in hers. I love my three children. No matter if they are mine or not.

Logan's POV

I pulled into my driveway, and quietly opened the door. As I sat my coat on the hook, I glanced at the hall clock. 3 a.m. 'Ugh… could I get off any later?' I sighed and made my way upstairs to my room.

"Kendall?" I flipped on the light, after noticing the empty bed. I started to worry, and made my way down the hall to the nursery. "Kendall?" I asked out to the figure in the doorway.

"Logie… Hey… Look." He took my hand and pulled me into the doorway.

"Wha?"  
"Shhh…" He hushed and pointed to the crib. I gasped and smiled at the sight. Emery had pulled the rocking chair up to the side of the crib and had her hand through the slots in the crib, her hand enveloping Delaynie's small hand.

"Our sweet daughter… who has become a mommy way to early…" Kendall whispered to me.

"She is the best daughter ever…" I smiled, and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. I walked back out, and took Kendall back to our room.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked.

"Always and forever!" I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
